The New Kids
by minimonster12345
Summary: If you don't know who these OCs are, look at my story OCs needed for info on them. Seven half-bloods are put together to explore New York for anything suspicious. If only they knew that something would happen that would change there lives. Well, at least change them for the time being. I don't own PJO or HOO. Rated T just in case.
1. Rosabelle meets Crackle

HHIIIIII!So, I'm starting the story now! The first couple chapter will be about the OCs that were sent in, meeting my OC. Enjoy! P.S if you don't know who the OCs are, go to my OCs needed story, and that will tell you who the people are.

Rosabelle POV

I was out at the archery range, working on my aim, everyone's always told me that I could hit a bulls eye blindfolded, but I still think that I need to practice every day. Anyways, I was at the archery range alone, and I had just finished up practice, when my half-brother, will, walked up to me.

"Hey Rosie, did you hear about the new camper?" he asks me,

"uh, no, we get new campers all the time. Why do I need to know about this one?" I ask him, yanking my arrow out of the target.

"Well, she's a seven year old Ares camper, but she's really creepy. I saw a satyr bring her in this morning." He says, drawing his bow back.

"What's her name?"

"Crackle."

He lets the bowstring go and the arrow goes flying. It hits the bulls eye.

"Her name is crackle?"

"Well, that's what I heard, anyway."

I shrug and walk off. I head to the beach to relax a little before lunch. Suddenly I hear a noise coming from behind a bush. I walk slowly closer to the bush. I hear it again. I notch an arrow in my bow and walk closer. I jump behind the bush with my arrow pointed at whatever made the noise. I hear a scream.

I look at what made the noise. It was a little girl. She was wearing leggings and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that looked like a dress on her. She had long strawberry blonde hair with bangs that made it hard to see her warm brown eyes. I swear I saw them flash red.

She looks up from her big, leather bound book, and looks at me. This must be the girl Will was talking about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a monster."

She looks at me, the gets up and runs off.

I see the cover of the book she was reading. 'Grim Fairy Tales'.

I hear the lunch bell, and turn around to walk to the dining pavilion.

"So much for time to relax"

So, did you like it? R&R, no flames please! BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!


	2. Jacob meets Crackle

HHHIIIII! Here is another chapter, and I am super excited to write!

Jacob POV

I was sitting in my cabin, with nothing to do. I was kind of expecting something to go 'BANG!', but that's not exactly how it happened.

"HELP!" I heard someone scream.

I jumped up from my bunk and ran out the door.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I heard again.

It was a girl, and it was coming from the beach. I ran as fast as I could to the shore. When I got there, I saw Drew being pinned down by a little girl.

I tried not to laugh as I walked closer.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Drew screamed again.

The little girl had Drew's sword in her hand, and was holding it to Drew's neck.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I heard the little girl shout, though it didn't sound like a little girl. It sounded like one of those heavy metal singers that scream in their song.

I ran up and yanked the little girl off of Drew, who went running the second she was free.

The little girl had strawberry blonde hair that covered almost her whole petite face. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt that was WAY too big for her, and leggings. She was carrying an old, brown messenger bag, that was now crooked. Her eyes glowed red.

"Whoa there, calm down." I say.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, but her eyes slowly go back to a calm brown.

"You can't just go around trying to kill people. I mean, sure it's tempting, but unless you want to get dessert taken away for a month, you probably shouldn't.

She just stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying not to be awkward.

She looks at me, straightens her bag, and runs away.

"Well, that was weird."

I hear the lunch bell and head to lunch. I sit with my half siblings.

"So did you guys hear about the new Ares camper?" One of my sister's ask.

"No." I say.

"Well, I heard that there's a new Ares camper, and she's seven years old."

"How is that important."

"Well," she begins "I heard that she doesn't talk to anyone and she's really creepy."

I remember the little girl that attacked Drew.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Crackle."

"Crackle?"

"Yeah."

We ate lunch in silence.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about the little girl with the glowing red eyes. Crackle.

There you go! Another chapter! R&R! BBBYYYYEEEEE!


	3. Angelica meets Crackle

HHHHHIIIIII! Another chapter!

Angelica POV

I was practicing my magic on the beach when I heard a small voice. I looked around, trying to find someone else on the beach.

I walked down the beach a little and saw a little girl sitting with her feet in the water. She was reading a big leather bound book.

I heard that there was a new child of Ares that was seven. But that one was supposed to be creepy. She didn't look very creepy to me.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was falling over her face as she read. She was wearing leggings and a really big Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Next to her were nave blue flats, white socks, and a torn up, brown messenger bag.

I walked closer to her. She seemed pretty absorbed in the book. For a moment I thought that maybe she was a child of Athena, until she looked up from her book and right at me with big, brown eyes. She shut the book, and I could see the title. It was 'Grim Fairy Tales."

"Hi, I'm Angel." I say, walking closer.

She takes her feet out of the water and slips her socks and shoes on. She puts her book in her bag and slips the strap over her head.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She gets up and stares at me.

"Uh…who's your godly parent?" I ask.

She just keeps on staring, and staring, and staring.

Okay, I take it back she is kinda creepy.

She finally turns and runs off, just like I've been told she's known to do.

So, I finally met the infamous Crackle.

So, Crackle's sure becoming quite the celebrity and CBH, isn't she. R&R. BBBYYYYEEEEE!


	4. Anna meets Crackle

HHIII!Okay so here is the next chapter. It's coming right at you! NO! REALLY! IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU! DUCK! Lol, jk!

_Anna POV

I was working on my levitation in the forest, when I heard rustling in the trees. I float back down to the ground and look up at the trees. Out of curiosity, I decide to check what was up there.

I levitate up to the tree that the noise was coming from. When I get to the very top, I see a little girl sitting on the highest branch, reading a big book.

"How did you get up here?" I ask her.

She turns her head towards me, her eyes flashing red. Oh my gods, this must be that little Ares girl everyone was talking about.

"Hi. I'm Anna…" I trail off.

She stares at me for a long time.

I remember people telling me that she stares at you for a long time, and then runs off, but there's nowhere she can run off to. She's sitting in a tree.

"Uh…do you need some help getting down?" I ask.

She just keeps staring at me.

"Your name is Crackle, right?"

She's still staring at me.

"So…what're you reading?"

Even though I already knew what she was reading. This kid is all anybody ever talks about.

She puts her book in her bag and swings one leg over the branch, so that she is facing me.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

She looks at me one more time, and then she jumps.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaim, floating down until my feet touch the ground.

When I look around, Crackle is nowhere in sight.

Thank you everyone for reading! R&R! BBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!


	5. Gunnar meets Crackle

HHHIIIIII!I really love updating this story! So here ya go!

Gunnar POV

It was midnight. I was awake. Okay, let me explain a little. I was waiting for everyone to fall asleep so I could rob the camp store.

I sit up in bed and look around. Everyone seems to be asleep. I get up and slip on my sneakers. I grab a bobby pin from the bathroom, and head out towards the store.

I get to the door and get on my knees. I stick the bobby pin in the lock and jiggle it around, trying to open it, when out of the corner of my eye I see a pair of eyes. Red eyes. I jump back ,dropping the bobby pin. I look in the direction where I saw the eyes. There's that creepy daughter of Ares everyone is talking about.

My first thought is to run. I mean, if you saw a creepy little girl with glowing red eyes, what would you do? My siblings told me that she is probably a monster that found a way to get inside the borders.

"uh…hi…there…" I say nervously.

She is sitting cross legged with that book in her lap. Oh gods, She's staring at me.

"Uh…Yeah…I'm just gonna go now…" I say about to run off.

She gets up, slipping the book into her bag. She walks closer to me, her eyes turning brown. She puts her hand on the doorknob. She twists it and it opens.

"uh…thanks?" I say, even though it was more of a question.

She stares at me for a second, before running off.

That's weird. I've never heard of her helping people before. And more importantly, how did she do that? The locks at Camp Half-Blood are super hard to pick. Oh, well.

I walk in and proceed to rob the camp store.

R&R, thanks for reading, and all that fun stuff. BBBBYYYYEEEEE!


	6. Melantha meets Crackle

HHHIIIII! So here is the new chapter! YAY!

Melantha POV

All I ever hear about is the creepy little Ares girl. I kinda feel bad for the girl. I mean, I never met her, but I know how it feels to be an outcast.

Anyways, I was walking to my table for dinner, when I hear Drew talking about how the creepy little Ares girl almost killed her. I stifle a laugh as I walk past.

After dinner, everyone goes and does whatever they do, and I decide to go for a run in the woods. It helps clear my mind.

So, I get to the edge of the woods, when I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around, but nobody's there. I turn my attention back to the forest and start to jog.

About fifteen minutes later, I hear a stick break behind me. I stop, pulling out my throwing dagger from my boot. I look around, but see nobody.

"This is just like those horror movie." I say to myself.

Or at least I thought it was myself.

"I don't like horror movies." I hear a voice say.

I whip my head around and see a little girl with long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing exactly what she always does. Crackle.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I could ask you the same question." It was only now that I realized that she was talking, but her mouth wasn't moving.

That explains why she could hear me when I was thinking about horror movies.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Melantha."

"I'm Crackle."

"Yeah. I know."

She smiles, and her eyes flash red.

"I like you."

"That's a first."

She smiles and steps closer.

"Do you like Fairy Tales?" She asks.

Her voice in my head is hopeful, like an excited little girl. I guess that's what she was.

"Eh, they're better than reality." I say. Well, more like I think.

She smiles big and pulls big, leather bound book out of her bag.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks.

"Sure." I say.

She runs up to me on her tiny legs, and sits crisscross next to me.

"Sit down." She says.

I sit down and look at her. Her eyes are gleaming with excitement that she found someone to share her secret with. Whatever her secret was.

She opens the book to a random page. I read some words and come to the conclusion that it was about some princess. Of course.

Suddenly, the story comes to life. Literally. The picture comes of the page and is playing itself before our eyes.

"Whoa…"

Then, the pages start flipping until it stops on a blank page in the back of the book. It shows a hellhound walking in the woods.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"The book. It's telling us that a hellhound is coming our way. We have to get out of here."

We got up, but we were too slow. The hellhound stomps through the woods. When it sees us, I snarls.

I get out my throwing dagger again, and throw it at the Hellhound, but it dodges it and bites at me. I jump out of the way, but twist my ankle and fall to the ground.

I see Crackle open the book again.

"I NEED A HERO!" she yells.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, and a knight in shining armor comes to the rescue. Literally. A man pops up from the book, dressed in full armor.

The knight raises his sword and charges the hellhound. After minutes of fighting, the knight defeats the hellhound. Crackle sucks the knight back in the book and throws me a vial of nectar, before running off.

I drink the nectar and get up, walking back to my cabin.

Well, that was interesting.

Wasn't Crackle's book cool? R&R. No flames please. BBBYYYYYEEEEE!


	7. Mike meets Crackle

HHHIIIIIII!Okay, so this is the last OC! YAY! After this we can actually start the story!

Mike POV

All of my siblings were sword fighting in the arena, but of course, Clarisse cut my neck yesterday, and left a huge gash, so I'm stuck sitting in the cabin, being bored.

I was laying on the top bunk of my bed, when I heard the door open and close. I peeked over the edge and saw a little girl with strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, leggings, a big Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, white knee socks that went over her leggings, and navy blue flats. This must be my new little sister Crackle. I had heard so much about her.

She was carrying her bag, as she walked over to her bunk. The same bunk that always had that raggedy little teddy bear on it. The same bunk that had been empty for the past week that she had been here. That kid never stepped one foot in the Ares cabin until now. Well, at least without anyone noticing. It makes you wonder where she sleeps at night.

"Hey." I say.

She jumps, her eyes flashing red. I smile. She was actually kind of cute. Well, as cute as a daughter of Ares that never talks to anybody and usually stares at people then runs away from them can be. She looks up at me.

"Hi, I'm Mike." I say, jumping off the top bunk.

Her little hands fiddle nervously.

"So, you finally decided to visit your siblings, huh? Well, unfortunately they're all at practice right now. It's just me."

She looks at me and then turns and walks to her bunk. She grabs the teddy bear off the bed and stuffs it in her bag.

"So, uh, You're Crackle, right? I've heard about you."

"What do they say about me?" I hear her ask, but her lips don't move.

At first I think I'm imagining it, so I ignore it.

"Did you hear me?" She asks, her mouth actually moving this time.

"Whoa…" I never heard of her ever talking to people, especially not in their heads.

"Never mind. I have to go." She says.

Her voice is soft and cute, yet mature in a way.

"Wait." I say.

She stops and turns around.

"Where do you sleep at night?" I ask, trying not to sound creepy.

"With my friends."

With that, she turns and runs out the door.

With her friends? Okay, that was a little creepy.

But in the back of my head, I wish she would come back.

She doesn't.

Okay, so the next chapter will be the actual story, since there are no more character to introduce. R&R, no flames please! BBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!


	8. How Is She Doing That!

HHHIIIIIII!Okay, here is the new chapter!

Melantha POV

I was sitting at my table in the dining pavilion, eating my lunch, when Chiron walked to the front and started to talk.

"Attention campers, I have an announcement."

Everyone looked at him.

"There has been a unusually high amount of monsters that have been located in the New York area. I have decided that we will be sending some campers out to investigate. We confronted Rachel Dare, our oracle, and she announced a prophecy. Although I will not be saying the prophecy, we have narrowed down the results to eight campers. If I call your name please come stand up here with me. Anna Delunna.

The girl who I assumed to be Anna walked up to Chiron, a bit surprised.

"Rosabelle O'Connor."

Another girl walked up to Chiron.

"Angelica Hale."

Another girl.

"Gunnar Severson."

A boy.

"Jacob O'Connor. Not related to Rosabelle."

Another boy

"Uh, I prefer Jay." The boy said.

"Oh, excuse me. Jay O'Connor." Chiron says.

Everyone laughs, but quiets down.

"Mike Formica."

I wonder how many people are gonna be picked.

"Melantha Black."

I'm a bit stunned for a second, but get up and walk over to Chiron anyway.

"Crystalline Clark."

Who's Crystalline Clark? I've never heard that name before. I wait to see who it is, but nobody walks up.

"Um, Crystalline Clark?" Chiron says again, confused.

"Who's Crystalline Clark?" I ask the boy next to me, Mike.

"I have no idea." He says.

A satyr comes running up to Chiron. He whispers something in his ear. Chiron nods and the satyr runs off.

"Oh." Chiron says. "It seems that Crystalline goes by a nickname. She prefers Crackle."

Everyone gasps, including me. They expect Crackle to go on a quest? She just got here a week ago.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Crackle leaning against a pillar. I blink, and she's not there.

"Has anyone seen Crackle Clark?" Chiron asks.

Everyone starts mumbling about Crackle. I look behind me and see Crackle peeking out from behind a different pillar. She giggles and waves at me. How do I tell her to come over here without making myself look crazy. Oh wait, she can read my thoughts, duh.

"Crackle, get over here, you're gonna get in trouble for not coming to dinner." I think.

"Oh, fine." I hear her voice in my head.

She walks pokes her head behind the pillar and then walks out from behind the pillar diagonal from the one she was just behind. How does she do that?

Chiron sees her and smiles.

"Oh, there you are. Come here." He says.

I see Crackle slip her book in her bag. She walks toward Chiron, her bangs covering her face so nobody can see her expression.

"alright, you eight will leave in the morning. Be sure to be awake by seven." Chiron says.

We all go back to our tables to finish dinner. Well, everyone except Crackle. She walks behind another pillar and doesn't come back around. That little girl baffles me. It's either her book isn't the only secret she's hiding, or I'm going crazy.

Or both.

Did you guys like this chapter! Well, tell me in the reviews! No flames please! BBBYYYYEEEEE!1


	9. Brother-Sister Bonding

HHHHIIIIII!I woke up really early today and couldn't get back to sleep, so I'm writing a chapter.

Mike POV

I was in the Ares cabin getting ready for bed, when somebody knocked on the door. I open the door, and see Chiron holding Crackle's hand. Crackle is trying to wiggle from Chiron's grip.

"I saw this one wandering around camp, so I brought her back so she can get to bed. You guys have to get up early tomorrow." Chiron says.

I didn't want to tell Chiron that Crackle never sleeps in the Ares cabin. I didn't want to get her in trouble, so I grabbed her hand, smiling at Chiron, and pulled her inside.

She looks at me, looking annoyed. I realized that she must not have any other clothes.

"Why don't you use that shirt as a night gown for tonight. I'll buy you some pajamas from the camp store tomorrow. You can change in the bathroom." I say, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

She walks into the bathroom, and comes out a couple seconds later carrying her leggings, socks, and shoes.. She stuffs her clothes in her bag, and puts her shoes on the floor next to her bed. Her bunk is across from mine. Nobody sleeps on the bottom bunk of my bed, so I usually sleep on that one.

Crackle climbs into bed, putting her bag on the hanger next to her. She lays down and closes her eyes. I walk over to the wall and turn off the light. I lay down in bed and fall asleep.

I was asleep for about an hour before I felt someone poke my arm. I groan and roll over. I feel it again. I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look to my side, and see Crackle. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her face is tearstained. She's clutching her teddy bear like she's holding on for dear life.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" she asks, ignoring my question.

"What's the matter?" I ask again.

"I had a nightmare." She says.

"Come on." I say, making room for her on the bed.

She climbs up onto the bed and pulls the blanket up to her neck, still clutching her teddy bear. Slowly, her cries and hiccups turn to slow breaths, and I know she fell asleep. I smile and look at her. She looks like a baby when she sleeps. Her hand reaches out and grabs my arm. She pulls herself closer and snuggles up to me. I smile at her soft snoring and close my eyes. So this is what it feels like to have a little sister.

Time skip

When I wake up, Crackle is still holding onto my arm. I decide not to wake her up, so I get up to get ready, which wasn't easy considering that she was holding my arm, and I had to climb over her to get up. I get dressed and comb my hair. I look at all my sleeping siblings. They don't have to get up until eight. I walk over to Crackle, and try to wake her up.

"Crackle, wake up. We have to be at breakfast by seven." I say, shaking her.

She doesn't even budge. It's a good thing that Ares kids were deep sleepers, because I was not going to be quiet. I pick Crackle up and start shaking her violently.

"CCCRRRRAAACCKKKLLLLEEEEEE!" I yell.

She wakes up, startled at first, but she starts to laugh. I stop shaking her and put her down on the floor.

"Go get dressed." I say.

She grabs her bag and runs in the bathroom. She comes back seconds later. She yawns.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say.

I go to the bathroom, and when I come back out, Crackle is asleep on my bed, again.

I laugh, and pick her bag off the floor, slinging it over my head. I pick up crackle, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I walk out the door, towards the dining pavilion. When we get there, I see the other people already there. I sit down at the Ares table.

Crackle wakes up and stretches. I put her next to me.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks.

"Anything you want." I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks, confused.

I look at my plate. I smile. I forgot that she never eats with us.

"Scrambled eggs and orange juice." I say.

The plate and cup fill with eggs and OJ. I look at Crackle. She looks confused for a second, but her face lights up and she looks at her plate.

"Chocolate milk and toast with mommy's peach jam." She says.

Her plate fills up with what she asked for and her eyes get a gleam in them. No, I'm serious, her eyes gleamed for about a second. She bit I into her toast.

"Mmmm." She says.

After breakfast, we went to the camp store to get clothes and supplies for the quest. When we get there, I see that there is no door there. Chiron walks up to me.

"Somebody broke the doorknob. We had to get a whole new door." He says.

Crackle giggles. I look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says.

We walk into the store and pick out some clothes for Crackle, and some supplies, like flashlights, nectar and ambrosia, Etc.

When we're done with that, we walk back to the Ares cabin to pack. We see the rest of the Ares cabin going to breakfast. It must be eight already. We walk in the door, start packing, and finish packing in a matter of minutes.

Crackle and I sit on the floor. Waiting to be called down to Thalia's Pine (Yes, they still call it that.).

There is a knock on the door. I open it to see Chiron.

"It's time for you guys to leave." He says.

YAY! So, the next chapter will begin the quest. R&R, no flames please! BBBYYYYYEEEEEE!


	10. I'm From Idaho

HHHIIIIIIII! Oh my gods, my power went out today, and I didn't have Wi-Fi at all! I'm writing this from a hotel room right now.

Rosabelle POV

I was sitting in the van, waiting for the two Ares children to come. I was squished between two girls names Angel and Melantha. When the last two people came, Argus started the van and we started moving. Crackle had to sit on the floor, and Anna had to sit on Jay's lap. They were both blushing like crazy. Crackle kept grabbing onto Mike's pant leg whenever the van hit a bump. She seems kind of jumpy today.

Oh, and did I mention that Crackle seems to know every song on the radio. No matter what channel Argus put on, the kid knew. We went from country, to pop, to rap, to rock, and she mouthed the words to all of them.

We hit a massive bump, and the car jerks backward. Crackle yelps and clings to Mike's leg. Mike bends down and pulls Crackle up onto his lap.

After a while, my foot starts tapping. I look around and see everyone is fidgeting in some way. Gunnar was tapping his fingers on the window of the shotgun seat, Melantha was fidgeting awkwardly, Mike was bouncing Crackle on his knee, and Crackle was laughing every time she bounced.

After what seemed like a century, the car finally stopped. Argus unlocked the doors and we all got out. As soon as we close the doors Argus drives away. I look around, and see that we are in a park of some sort.

"We should probably start exploring now." Gunnar says.

"Yeah, it would be best to start now." I say.

"Uh, do any of you know where we should look." I ask.

I don't know my way around New York very well. All I know is that there are a lot of crowds.

"There are crowds?" Crackle asks.

That was weird, I was just thinking that.

"Yeah." Gunnar says "New York always has crowds. I'm talking hundreds of people walking on one sidewalk."

He wasn't trying to scare her, but the poor girl looked terrified. She grabs Mike and Melantha's hands. They both smile.

"So Crackle, where did you live before you came to camp?" I ask.

She looks up at me and stares at me, like she's trying to figure out why I'm talking to her.

"Idaho." She says.

"Oh, that's cool." I say.

I guess that's why she's so worried about the crowds.

We start walking in the direction of the crowds, trying to find monsters. We turn around a corner and see a German Shepard puppy standing in an alley, like he's waiting for someone.

"Francis?" Crackle asks. "What are you doing here?"

Sorry it's so short, I have to go to bed. BBBYYYYYEEEEE!


	11. She's Dangerous

HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! So, I'm still stuck in a hotel, and it sucks. Thank you guys for being so patient, I really appreciate it. P.S there will be some Latin in this. The reason Crackle speaks fluent Latin is because he mother taught her for reasons I can't tell you yet.

Angel POV

"Francis?" Crackle asks. "What are you doing here?"

The puppy runs over to her and she lets go of Melantha and Mike's hands to bend down and pet it.

"Who is this?" Mike asks, bending down next to Crackle.

"This is my puppy Francis. I lost him right before I got to camp." She says, hugging the dog.

Francis licks Crackle's cheek and she giggles. Mike and Melantha smile.

"Well, we have to keep going soon. Do any of you have a leash or something?" Mike asks.

"We don't need a leash, He'll follow us." She says.

We start walking and Francis trots behind us.

Suddenly, Crackle stops. We all stop and look at her. She stiffens and turns around.

"Where are you going?" Melantha asks.

"I'm not going over there." Crackle replies.

"Why?" She asks.

Before Crackle could answer, A motorcycle comes out of another Alley way in front of us. The man on it is dressed like a biker with sunglasses with a red glow behind them. Ares.

The motorcycle came to a stop in front of us and Ares swings his leg over and walks over to us.

"Give me the girl." He says.

"What girl?" Mike asks.

"My daughter." Ares says, pointing at Crackle.

"Why do you want her?" Melantha asks, stepping forward.

"Listen punks, give me the girl, and nobody gets hurt." Ares says, taking a step closer.

"Not until you tell me why you want her." Mike says.

"Listen, that girls dangerous. More dangerous than you will ever know. Hand her over." Ares takes off his sunglasses, revealing his fiery eyes.

"You can't just take her." Melantha says.

Ares pushes past them and reaches for Crackle, but she's not there. He turns to Francis, and picks him up by the fur on his neck.

"You get out here you little punk, or the dog dies." He says, putting a knife to Francis' neck.

"NO!" Crackle says, running out from the alley that Ares came out of.

"Put Francis down." She says, her eyes flashing red.

"Get over here you little punk." Ares drops Francis and leaps for Crackle, but she leaps to the left, fumbling for her book.

"Don't you dare use your black magic on me. Your mother might have been strong enough, but you aren't." Ares says, getting up.

"Quare prophetavit mei similis tibi bum turpis.(How dare you speak of my mother like that, you ugly bum.)" Crackle says.

"See, you already know the language. She gave you the book, didn't she? When I destroy you and the rest of your disgusting species, that book will give you no power."

"Numquam vincere tenebras non sum unus. Occidisti, innocentes in ultionem sanguinis sui non intrabitis conatur. (You will never win, for I am not the dark one. You killed two innocent kin attempting at vengeance you will never get.)" Crackle says, pulling out the book.

"Don't you dare do it. It's too dangerous." Ares says.

"Vale, vale, tata. (Bye bye, daddy.)" Crackle says, opening her book to a random page.

"NO!" Ares shouts.

"Porta invoco invoco porta invoco porta.(I call on a portal, I call on a portal, I call on a portal.)" Crackle chants.

A blue swirl slowly comes out of the book. The earth starts shaking, and everything goes black.

Ooh, cliffhanger! Again, sorry it's so short. BBBYYYYEEEE!


	12. Welcome To Idaho

HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII! I am back home and the power is on! YAY! So, here is a new chapter!

Gunnar POV

I wake up in a bedroom. I turn my head and see all the other members of the quest laying in sleeping bags in a row to my left. I sit up slowly, and the room starts spinning.

"Lay back down." I hear someone say.

I look to my right and see Crackle ladling a liquid into a plastic cup.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"My bedroom." She says, walking over to me.

She hands my the cup.

"What is this?" I ask, taking the cup.

"It's a healing mixture. It's made of nectar and herbs."

"Oh."

I take a sip. I instantly feel better. I sit up and stretch. I look around the room that Crackle said was hers.

"Didn't you say you lived in Idaho?" I ask.

"Yep." She replies.

"But we're in New York." I say.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're in Idaho. How hard is that to understand?" She snaps.

"Gods, there's no need to yell. How did we get to Idaho?"

"Portal."

All of the memories come flooding back to my mind. A portal. A seven year old daughter of Ares summoned a portal out of a fairy tale book. That's not weird at all.

I see everyone groggily start waking up. Crackle quickly pours more of the liquid into several cups and gives them to everyone else.

"So what are you?" I ask.

She whips her head around, her eyes flashing red.

"What am I? So I'm a what now? I stop my own father from killing me, and you think I'm some freak?! Well who said I was normal!? None of us are normal, but you don't see me calling you a what! Just because I'm different, I'm no longer a human being!?" She yells, her eyes flashing red every two seconds.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know how you did all of that stuff."

Crackle sighs and sits down on the full bed, putting her head in her hands. She stays like that for a couple seconds, before Melantha and Mike get up at the same time and walk over to her.

She lifts her head up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I need to tell you guys something." She says.

Melantha and Mike sit back down on their sleeping bags.

"Alright, so let me start off by telling you who I am. My full name is Crystalline Unity Fae. Clark is my step dad's last name. My mom made my sisters and I go by the last name Clark to protect us. I have lived in this house from the time I was born to when I was four. When I was four, my mom sent me to a mental institution to get me away from her so I would be safer. After that, I was sent and kicked out of a lot of mental institutions. When I turned seven, I was sent back home, where my mom homeschooled my sisters and I. We traveled in our RV, staying in different hotels each night. One night, we went back home, and I woke up to the sound of screaming. I walked out of this bedroom to see my family being murdered. I jumped out the window, and ran until a satyr found me. My family has powers. We are the product of witch's and spirits. My mom had my sisters and I with Ares to create powerful beings. Unfortunately, Ares wasn't happy that he'd been tricked. He swore to destroy all beings like us. My book has been passed down our family for eons, and my mom gave it to me the night she died. It can do pretty much anything. Francis was created to match my personality. He is literally a part of me. He is a product of my DNA. I can hear what he thinks, and he can hear what I think. Before I got to camp, I told him to run away, to find another family. That's why I was so surprised when I saw him. My DNA includes witch blood, spirit blood, and the blood of a Greek god. Ares wants to kill me and everyone like me.

I didn't know what to say. Nobody did. Francis trots through the wall like a ghost.

Crackle breaks down crying and Mike and Melantha run to comfort her.

So, this little girl is a mix between a witch, ghost, and Greek god.

That wasn't weird at all.

So, there's her backstory. I hope you liked it! BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!


	13. The Awesome Farm House

**HHHHIIIIII! Sorry for not posting in forever! I've been caught up in reading and my other stories. Here's the next chapter!**

Anna POV

Okay, so we just found out that the seven year old girl that we're on a quest with is a hybrid between a witch, soul, and god. I look around to see if anyone else is shocked. They all look confused, except for Mike and Melantha, who are comforting Crackle.

"So, can you explain how we got here?" Gunnar asks.

Crackle sighs.

"I used the book to make a portal that would take us back to camp. Unfortunately, I was thinking about home when I made it. A portal is also really powerful magic, and I risked my life to make it, so it would be nice for you to thank me."

A chorus of thank you's spread through the seven of us.

"Okay, now we should probably find a way back to camp. Do you think you can make another portal?" Mike asks Crackle.

She shakes her head.

"There's no way, I'm already really exhausted, and probably won't be able to use anything other than simple magic for a while."

We all groan. I look over my shoulder and see Jay looking at me. He turns away and blushes and I do the same.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a different way to travel." Melantha says.

Crackle gets up and Francis follows her.

"We could start by walking." She says, already in the hallway.

We all get up and follow her. The hallway is long, and we pass many doors with signs saying things like 'Keep out' or 'Danger'. We finally reach a grand staircase. On our way down, I see many pictures of Crackle and her family. One was her and three other people. One was a toddler and one was a teenager. They both looked just like Crackle. Then there was a beautiful slender woman with long, curly red hair. They were all in long dresses that looked like they were from the eighteen hundreds. The teen and older women were in red dresses, and Crackle and the toddler were in red dresses. The staircase was covered in snow. They were all smiling. I look at Crackle, who is leading us down. She looks like she's trying to look anywhere but the pictures.

We get to the bottom and enter a huge open space. Crackle walks forward ad opens huge wooden doors. We walk out and into a huge yard. There are dead crops everywhere. As Crackle walks down the path, the plants grow and become healthy again.

We follow her as she walks down. I can practically see her memories of this place. Wait, I **can** see them.

I see Crackle and the other two girls playing ring around the Rosie. I see the woman and a man walking in the garden holding hands. I see Crackle dancing around the flowers. I gasp and look around. I can tell that everyone else sees them, too. We stop walking and look around. Crackle looks at us.

"That's my sister, Sadie." She says, pointing at the teenager. "And that's baby Carly, she's my sister, too." She points at the toddler.

"Who's that?" Angel asks, pointing at the woman.

"That's my mom… we should keep going. We're wasting time."

And with that, she scurries down the path. We follow her and I wonder what other cool stuff her family could do.

**Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to make a short chapter to show you that I'm still alive. I'm sorry for taking forever. Also, I won't be posting as often as before, but I will be posting. BBBBYYYYEEE!**


End file.
